darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
697
Ned believes that Chris may hold the key to his sister's recovery, but Chris has more pressing matters to concern himself with as the full moon begins to rise over Collinsport. Synopsis Teaser : A somber night over the great estate of Collinwood, a night filled with forebodings and disaster; for a child is missing, lured by the evil spirits who possess him, and no trace can be found. But there is terrifying evidence that the ghosts are still occupying the house, as one man finds when he makes an astonishing and mysterious discovery. Barnabas continues to search Collinwood for signs of David. He is nearly ready to give up, but something draws him to the Drawing room. Entering the room, he finds Maggie Evans dressed in a 19th century gown, sewing. Maggie has no memory of who Barnabas is, who she truly is, or why she is dressed so strangely. When Barnabas presses her for answers, Maggie shrieks and falls to the floor. Act I Barnabas helps to revive Maggie, who appears to have returned to normal, but has no immediate memory of what happened. After recalling seeing Quentin's spirit, she tells him that Quentin's spirit had terrorized her, and forced her to wear the gown, and called her by another name. Maggie grows concerned over Amy, but Barnabas reassures her that she is safe back at the Old House, but still under Quentin's possession. Suddenly, Roger returns to Collinwood. He has had no luck finding David, and vows that he will not leave Collinwood until he has found his son. Roger is surprised to see Maggie and says he will call the police. Barnabas agrees to take Maggie back to the Old House, leaving Roger alone in the Drawing Room. As soon as they leave, Roger hears Quentin’s theme-music playing all around him. He angrily calls out to Quentin, but there is no answer. Roger notices a large, dusty book on a table, which opens of its own accord. Inside Roger finds a hand-written note, which reads, "David is mine". Roger vows to find David. Act II Back at the Old House, Roger tells Barnabas that whenever he tried to call the police he would hear Quentin's laughter. When the police came, they were not able to find anything. He wonders if Professor Stokes who has a theory that during the Full Moon, possessed children show themselves more easily. He leaves as the implications of the Full Moon soak into Barnabas concerning Chris. Meanwhile, at the Collinsport Inn, Ned Stuart calls Chris Jennings on the telephone. He harasses him at length and warns Chris that Sabrina will soon regain her sanity – at which point, he feels that she will reveal incriminating evidence against Jennings. Ned wants Chris to come over to his room, but Chris refuses. Chris doesn’t have long before the full moon will rise. Ned holds the telephone to Sabrina's head and she says Chris' name. Ned swears to Sabrina if Chris does not come to see her, he will kill him. In a panic, Chris goes over to the Old House. He tells Barnabas about Ned's antics, but he is more concerned over the fact that he will soon turn into a werewolf again. Barnabas agrees to lock him up inside the mausoleum. Chris worries that he may break out of the mausoleum. Barnabas says he will go to see Ned and try to convince him to leave Collinsport. Act III Later, Roger Collins returns to the Old House. He asks Maggie about Amy, and Maggie reports that Amy just sits and smiles. Roger shows her a burned piece of fabric, which belonged to the dress Maggie had been wearing when she first went to Collinwood earlier. Roger tells her he found it upstairs in the fireplace of Elizabeth's room. While inspecting the fabric, Maggie accidentally calls Roger, Edward. Edward Collins was Roger's grandfather. Maggie has no idea why she invoked Edward's name. After securing Chris safely away, Barnabas visits Ned Stuart. He tries to calm the angry man down, but Ned is determined to make Chris answer for his sister's condition. Barnabas tells Ned that Chris has fallen in love with Carolyn Stoddard and that his relationship with Ned's sister is over. He further states that Ned's obsession may be doing Sabrina more harm than good. Ned leaves the room for a moment, then returns wheeling Sabrina into the room and Barnabas is taken aback by her stark, frail condition. While the men speak, Sabrina becomes transfixed on the Full Moon. Then Sabrina notices Barnabas' wolf's-head cane and begins convulsing. Ned takes the cane from Barnabas and holds it up to his sister who recoils and says he believes that the image of the wolf's head on the cane may hold the key towards unlocking her memory. Memorable quotes : Roger: Your music does not frighten me! Are you in this room, Quentin? Why don't you show yourself to me? I dare you to show yourself! : __________________________________________________________________________ : Roger: He is not yours! I can't see you, but I can tell you this--I will find my son. I will find him and keep him from you forever! ---- : Maggie: He was so cold and evil. He touched me! ---- : Barnabas: I'm glad a full moon will benefit someone. Dramatis personae * ← Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Roger Davis as Ned Stuart → * ← Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings → * ← Lisa Richards as Sabrina Stuart → Background information and notes Production Story * This episode establishes that Edward Collins was the grandfather of Roger and Elizabeth, and that Quentin was Edward's brother. Roger bears a strong resemblance to Edward, owing primarily to the fact that both characters are played by Louis Edmonds. * Maggie reveals that the dress she was found wearing belonged to a woman who was close to Quentin. The woman that Maggie refers to is Beth Chavez.(or maybe Rachel Drummond) * Sabrina says Chris' name and sees the wolf's-head cane. She begins to remember the night she saw the werewolf, as opposed to the actual change. * Professor Stokes told Roger that children who are possessed are restless on the night of a full moon, so that might help them find David. * Chris trusts Barnabas and knows he always can. * Roger tells Barnabas that every time he tried the phone, he got that insane laughing, but he did manage to get the police to Collinwood. Did he get through over the laughing, or did he have to go to the police office in person? * Roger found a piece of Maggie's dress burned in the fireplace in Elizabeth's room. Why would Quentin do that, or was it someone else? They think he was trying to erase her and take her to his time. Why? * GHOSTWATCH: Quentin's spirit makes a book open by itself to a note that says, "David is mine." * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: Somewhere in this house (reprised from the previous episode) / In a few hours the moon will rise. * TIMELINE: 4pm: Roger leaves the Old House. 6pm: Barnabas and Chris at the Old House. 8pm: Roger returns to the Old House. Bloopers and continuity errors * Ned says Julia did not examine Sabrina, but in 693 Julia claims that after Sabrina passed out, she did examine her. * A coughing sound can be heard just before Barnabas' voiceover is heard in Act I. * One of the spot-lamps can be seen reflected in the foyer mirror at Collinwood. Shortly after, the boom microphone can be seem above Roger's head as he enters the drawing room. * A boom microphone shadow can be seen across one of the doors to the drawing room as Roger hears Quentin's theme. It also appears as the book mysteriously opens. After the book is open, the boom microphone shadow then returns to its original location. * During Barnabas' conversation with Chris, the camera refocuses several times. A boom microphone shadow can also be seen briefly behind Chris' head. * Barnabas stumbles over the lines when he tells Maggie she shouldn't stay because something may happen to her later. * Not exactly a blooper, since Sabrina is supposed to look awful; but is Ned putting eyeshadow and eyeliner on his sister? (Perhaps he could spring for a dye job and some conditioner...) External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 697 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 697 - The Young and the Restless Gallery ( }}) 697f.jpg|David is Mine 697h.jpg|Hanging on the Telephone 697l.jpg|Ned & Barnabas 0697